


I've Come Home, both Grieving and Rejoicing

by eleutheria_has_won



Series: Prompt Me! fills [10]
Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Drabble, F/F, F/M, Loss, Post-Curse of the Warmbloods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4297842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleutheria_has_won/pseuds/eleutheria_has_won
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ship Lapblood and Makemince (the gnawer that cared for her pups while she was on the quest), especially after Mange died."</p><p>[[From a Prompt Me! on thecityofregalia.tumblr.com . Head there if you want to submit a prompt of your own.]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Come Home, both Grieving and Rejoicing

**Author's Note:**

> yessssyesyesyes bisexual Lapblood is my jam I am about this fuck yesssss

“I’m home,” Lapblood rasps when she stumbles through the narrow entrance and Makemince catches her, her little Flyfur and Sixclaw flocking around her feet, “I’m home.”

“A cure?” Makemince says, holding her tightly. 

“Yes,” Lapblood says, already starting to cry. “Yes, we’re safe now.” 

 She lets one of her paws fall to rest on Sixclaw’s head, Flyfur’s shoulder. With the other, she holds onto Makemince. She holds on like she’ll never let go. 

“We’re safe.”

She’s safe. She’s home. Mange is gone, he will always be gone, except in the faces and the eyes of their children. 

But standing here, with her children safe in her arms, all is well. leaning into Makemince’s embrace - Makemince, her friend, who has always been there for her, who her children have known all their lives, who has kept her children alive through death and starvation and plague - 

Makemince, who is with her as she grieves and rejoices -

she is home.


End file.
